The Vodka Induced Hyper Bullet
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: A drunk HDWM Tsuna was rampaging all over Namimori High trying to take back what was HIS while his guardians tried to capture him. Need I say more?


**Author's note: **Hey guys, this is my second one-shot from the 16 different types of 8027 pairings. This pairing is 7280. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** A drunk HDWM Tsuna was rampaging all over Namimori High trying to take back what was HIS while his guardians tried to capture him. Need I say more?

**Setting: **Namimori High

* * *

><p><strong>The Vodka-induced Hyper Bullet<strong>

_by ilYamaTsuna7227li_

It was supposedly another normal day for Yamamoto Takeshi. The usual morning run (ten kilometers of jogging and not even breaking a sweat), the light exercises (five-hundred push-ups like the kid taught him in the future), and eating some delicious breakfast (which consisted mainly of milk in most of the dishes). Yap, absolutely normal morning, a morning which most normal kids could do- NOT.

"Morning Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out to the bomber several minutes after he left his house and found the Italian walking towards- surprise, surprise!- Tsuna's house.

"Tch, you again baseball idiot?" Gokudera said with the usual scowl and frown on his face. Yamamoto laughed at the other's annoyance at him. Gokudera was just being nice- probably what the swordsman was thinking right now.

"Ahaha! Yeah, going to Tsuna's?" Yamamoto asked with a grin and Gokudera rolled his eyes- because really, where else would he be going at this time (or at every other time, mind you)?

"Idiot as always." Gokudera muttered as he adjusted his bag. And Yamamoto just laughed- as always, because that was Yamamoto after all.

"Have you done the assignment given by Nezu-sensei?" Yamamoto asked and once more Gokudera rolled his eyes at the other's stupidity.

"You mean that child's play math homework? Heh, who'd want to do that?" Gokudera stated but Yammaoto knew- as he always knew because he and Gokudera had been friends for almost a year now- that Gokudera did the assignment, probably to impress Tsuna, and also in the process he probably did the assignment for Tsuna's sake as well.

"Guys!" Yamamoto and Gokudera both looked up at the call of their names. Yamamoto grinned and Gokudera's eyes sparkled in respect and delight. People often wondered why a young, scrawny brunet could affect the two most popular people in Namimori High so much.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, well-known in his class for being a No-Good loser waved and smiled at his friends as he met them that morning.

"Morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted first which earned him a glare from Gokudera.

"Jyuudaime, good morning!" Gokudera said letting it go for the sake of making his tenth happy.

Tsuna smiled at them. "Let's get going before Reborn comes out to lecture us…" Tsuna said and then suddenly he blushed and Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at the other's expression. "And let's stop by Fon's bun shop as well, Lambo took my breakfast again." Tsuna sighed.

As Gokudera began cursing the stupid cow, Yamamoto laughed. Oh, so Tsuna was blushing because he stomach rumbled…

And the rain guardian was just beginning to think how the red on Tsuna's face suited him.

* * *

><p>"HIIIIIEEE!" Came a familiar squeal, snapping the rain guardian out of his thoughts.<p>

Yamamoto was walking down the hallways, having returned the book on baseball he borrowed from the Namimori school library, when he heard the panicked scream of his best friend.

"Tsuna-?" Yamamoto said before his eyes narrowed and he began to run towards the direction where he heard Tsuna shout.

"Tsuna-!" But then he suddenly stopped when the said brunet ran into him. He held the other steady by his shoulders. "Hey! Are you okay?"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said his eyes widening. "Hurry-!"

However before Tsuna could finish his words…

BANG!

The brunet fell limp against the other's arms, making Yamamoto eyes widen as he caught the other in a safe embrace.

"Tsuna? Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he lightly shook the other.

"Hm, looks like I got him." Reborn stated as he landed out of nowhere.

"Kid?" Yamamoto said and seeing Reborn somehow calmed his inner turmoil. "What happened? Is Tsuna okay?"

"Well he should be. It was just another dying will bullet that's all." Reborn said as he blew off the smoke coming out of his Leon gun. Just as he said that, Yamamoto felt Tsuna stir in his arms. The baseball idol looked down with a grin.

"Tsuna, thank goodness! I thought-!" However Yamamoto wasn't able to finish his sentence when he was suddenly pushed to the ground.

THUD!

"E-Eh?" Yamamoto said, not even wincing at the sudden movement.

Orange eyes blinked down lazily as it met amber ones. The Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, his face flushed as he looked at his rain guardian's face. He didn't seem to mind the fact that he was straddling the other.

"Yamamoto?" HDWM Tsuna said in a slightly deep yet slurred voice. It was almost as though he was drunk.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said his eyes crinkling in confusion at the other's strange action. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Deft fingers (complete with gloves, Yamamoto noted) began tracing patterns on Yamamoto's face. The swordsman just blinked at the strangely calming feeling.

"Hm… Yamamoto's really handsome." Tsuna said and his glowing orange orbs flashed seriously. Somehow it made Yamamoto blush. He didn't know why though, a lot of people had already told him that but he never took it seriously and just laughed it off.

The brunet leaned down to him. Yamamoto looked sideways and tried not to think of the cool breath fanning against his face.

But then, Yamamoto froze when he felt something slick lick at his neck (it was a tongue! Definitely a tongue!). He shivered as he felt soft lips kiss him on the neck.

"Wha-?" Yamamoto looked forward once more his face red as he looked at Tsuna who had his tongue sticking out as he scrutinized the rain guardian's expression.

"Cute." Tsuna said in a teasing serious voice that made Yamamoto's heartbeat quicken. He felt a glove hand on his face and then suddenly Tsuna was coming close... so, so close…

BANG!

Yamamoto blinked when Tsuna suddenly vanished from his sight. He was now looking up at the familiar ceiling of Namimori High. He shook his head and tried to sit up just in time to see Reborn cock his gun at Tsuna who was a few meters behind him.

"Reborn." Tsuna said in his slurred serious voice. The young boss let out a chuckle and Yamamoto looked at his best friend worriedly. Something was definitely wrong with Tsuna.

"Hm, that bullet had a very interesting effect I see." Reborn said as he twirled his gun in his finger. Yamamoto could see the other smirking as he looked at Tsuna who was smirking as well. Wait…Tsuna doesn't smirk…!

"Now, Dame-Tsuna… what do you think you're doing, tackling your rain guardian like that?" Reborn stated as he looked at Tsuna seriously but then his eyes were glinting mischievously.

"Now Reborn…" Tsuna said as lifted a fist which began to flame. "Yamamoto is just too good-looking for his own good. I couldn't resist." As Tsuna said that he gave Yamamoto one of his dazed-glowing look and smiled. The rain guardian blinked as he felt his face heat up.

Huh, weird.

"I'm sorry Dame-Tsuna but I can't let that happen." Reborn said as he aimed his gun towards Tsuna. "We don't want you destroying your friendship with your rain guardian, now do we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsuna stated confidently.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The brunet made a shield of flames which easily deflected the bullets.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he finally stood up. The brunet looked at him and ran towards the other but then Yamamoto suddenly felt someone yanking him at the back so the guardian was pushed against the wall and away from his best friend.

He saw Tsuna frown and face Reborn (who was the one who pulled Yamamoto away). The arcobaleno had an amused expression on his face as though he was having fun.

"Stop interfering…" Tsuna said his face still flushed as he jumped out of the way just as Reborn fired two more shots his way.

"I can't do that, I'm afraid." Reborn said and he expertly maneuvered away Tsuna's flaming fist as the other tried to attack him. "You'll blame for not stopping you once you snap out of this state."

"I'll blame you _now _if you keep interfering, Reborn." Tsuna said his eyes flashing dangerously despite the dazed look in them. "Just give me Yamamoto and we'll call it even."

"No." Reborn refused bluntly making Tsuna glare at him.

"Jyuudaime!" Suddenly came a familiar voice. Yamamoto looked up just as Gokudera turned the corner. He seemed to be carrying an armful of snacks most probably for Tsuna. "Jyuudaime, I-!" But then the bomber stopped in his tracks when he saw Reborn and Tsuna fighting in close combat.

The snacks fell to the floor as Gokudera took out his dynamites out of reflex. "Jyuudaime! Reborn-san! What happened?"

"Ah, Gokudera good timing." Reborn said and he looked at the Italian with a serious look. Gokudera knew something was wrong with his precious tenth, since the other was fighting his tutor Reborn willingly. "Get Yamamoto out of here as fast as you can, right now."

At the mention of the baseball idol' name, Gokudera turned to him and glared at the rain guardian accusingly. He was a giving him a 'what-did-you-do-now?-look'.

"Ahaha! You can't think this is my fault." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"So it _is _your fault!" Gokudera said in accusation.

"Maa… maa…"

"Gokudera." Reborn said in an urgent tone as he narrowly avoided the brunet's fist.

"Ah, y-yes Reborn-san!" Gokudera said as he grabbed Yamamoto. Tsuna's eyes flashed in annoyance as he did a mid-air kick. Reborn jumped out of the way.

"Don't listen to Reborn, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said in a slightly slurred voice. His cheeks flushed deeply as he took a deep breath. "Push Yamamoto here instead."

Gokudera's eyes widened at the brunet's order and he looked at Yamamoto trying to figure out what Reborn and Tsuna wanted with the baseball idol. The rain guardian just blinked in confusion at the sudden attention.

"Gokudera!" Came Reborn's firm voice.

"Gokudera-kun!" Came Tsuna's serious voice.

The poor Italian looked at the two in confusion. Who should he follow? His boss? Or his boss' tutor?

"Gokudera, can't you -as your boss' right-hand man (this got Gokudera's attention) - see that something is not right?" Reborn said and this made Gokudera's eyes sharpen. He could see the flush on his boss' face and the dazed look in his boss' eyes.

_Jyuudaime… _Gokudera said and with a determined expression he grabbed Yamamoto by the wrist and began pulling him away from the battle.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto said as he was dragged away.

"Ah! Yamamoto!" HDWM Tsuna said as he reached out a hand towards the taken rain guardian. However, the two guardians had already turned to a corner and out of sight.

"Hmph, looks like I win dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he aimed his gun towards the brunet whose expression shadowed. "Now stop fighting and let me shoot you with a proper dying will bullet."

Tsuna smirked as Reborn shot.

BANG!

There was smoke and Reborn's eyes widened a bit. _What-?_

"Sorry Reborn, you may have won the battle but not the war." Tsuna said and he was already by the window, jumping off. "I'll retreat for now."

Reborn's face shadowed as Tsuna escaped. He put down his gun and sighed.

"Why'd you let him escape, akanbou?" Came a cold voice. Reborn looked up and saw Hibari who came to check out what was happening. "We both know you could've stopped him."

"Hibari." Reborn said and then he smirked. "Who knows?"

"Hmph, I guess letting the herbivore go amok is fun for you…" Hibari said as he crossed his arms. "I'll let you be, but make sure that Namimori is not damaged."

Reborn nodded. "I owe you one Hibari."

"Hm, just fight me seriously later. I'll consider that as payment." Hibari said and Reborn just pulled down his fedora further.

"It's a deal."

* * *

><p>"Kuh, what was that about?" Gokudera stated as he and Yamamoto ran inside the school clinic. It was the perfect place since Shamal was hardly in there. The bomber glared at Yamamoto. "Spill. Tell me everything that happened."<p>

Yamamoto gave the other a sheepish smile as he explained. By the time Yamamoto was done, Gokudera's face was disbelieving, shocked, and red.

"What the-?" Gokudera said as he turned away from Yamamoto and begun to imagine what happened. His face steamed as he shouted in frustration. "It's impossible! Impossible! Jyuudaime would never fall for a bastard like him!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked the bomber and Gokudera just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank goodness you're still a moron though. I guess it's a good thing you oblivious to the tenth's advances." Gokudera nodded to himself.

"Advances?" Yamamoto repeated.

"I-It's nothing! Just get that out of your head. We have to wait for Reborn-san and-" Just as Gokudera said that, the door opened and in came the sun arcobaleno.

"Good, you're both here." Reborn stated as he entered.

"Reborn-san what happened?" Gokudera asked as he turned to the baby. "Where's jyuudaime?"

"Dame-Tsuna escaped." Reborn said as Gokudera gasped. The baby looked at Yamamoto. "You better be on your guard Yamamoto."

"A-Ah, but why?" Yamamoto asked and Gokudera turned to look at Reborn wanting to know as well. The hitman sighed.

"Well, let me start explaining from the beginning." Reborn stated.

"_Eh? A new bullet?" Tsuna said as he looked at the bullet in Reborn's small hand. "What about a new bullet? Basil's pills work just fine…"_

"_Hmph, I wanted to test it out, Dame-Tsuna. Isn't that obvious?" Reborn stated as he put the bullet in the barely of his gun and aimed at the brunet._

"_Oh I see, test it-Eh?" Tsuna stood up abruptly as he looked at Reborn's gun which was right at his face. "What do you mean test it? And who are you going to test it on?"_

_Reborn smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" Tsuna gulped as he stepped back. "I'm going to test it on you."_

"_HIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shouted as he ran for his life._

"And so that's what happened." Reborn stated. "This bullet was made by Giannini. He told me that it would raise Dame-Tsuna's fighting ability and tactical thoughts, but of course I had to test it out first, to see… But instead of a better HDW Tsuna it gave us a drunk one instead."

"What? Jyuudaime is drunk?" Gokudera asked gapping.

"According to Giannini, vodka was one of the materials used in making this bullet. So naturally we can presume that Dame-Tsuna is drunk." Reborn said and Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged looks.

"But then why is Tsuna chasing me?" Yamamoto asked and Gokudera nodded frantically.

"Well he _is _drunk. Being unexpected is one of the qualities of being drunk." Reborn said as he looked at the two. "As for why it's _Yamamoto _he is chasing, it's most probably because the first person he saw when he woke up was Yamamoto."

Yamamoto blinked not quite accepting that _that _was the reason he was being chased. Behind him, Gokudera was cursing, wishing it was him that Tsuna saw first rather than the baseball idiot.

_Although, even if Gokudera was there, Dame-Tsuna would still have jumped on Yamamoto instead of the Italian. _Reborn thought but then he shook his head. _Oh well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him._

"Anyway, I'm going to go look for Dame-Tsuna. You two stay here. Gokudera guard Yamamoto while I'm gone." Reborn said as he went to the door.

"Roger Reborn-san!" Gokudera said with a salute. When the arcobaleno was gone, Yamamoto sat on the clinic's bed and watched as his legs swayed back and effort. Gokudera began pacing as he devised plans to not hurt his jyuudaime if he happened to come in here.

"Hm, I wonder where Tsuna is right now." Yamamoto thought out loud as he looked at the ceiling.

"Hmph, knowing jyuudaime he's probably planning a tactical ambush on you." Gokudera stated. "That's why as jyuudaime's right-hand man I must plan an equally complex plan! I won't disappoint him!"

Yamamoto sweat dropped as he chuckled. "That sounds more like something you would do. I doubt Tsuna's just sitting somewhere planning. Knowing him he's probably acting on his instincts already-"

"That sounds like something you would do moron!" Gokudera hissed and Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahaha! Really?" Yamamoto asked, however before Gokudera could answer, the door to the clinic opened. Gokudera lit his ring as a boy student wearing a cap entered.

"A-Ah! Sorry!" The boy said in response to Gokudera's glare.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Gokudera said in a threatening voice as he pulled out a dynamite.

"U-Uhm, I-I got injured and came to s-see if the d-doctor w-would…" Just as the boy said that, both Gokudera and Yamamoto saw the scratch and the bleeding of the other's right arm.

"You're hurt." Yamamoto said as he smoothly jumped out of the bed. The boy gulped as Gokudera crossed his arms.

"Tch. Why did you even bother coming here? That stupid doctor doesn't treat boys." Gokudera said as Yamamoto took a nearby first aid kit and ushered the boy on a seat.

"Maa… maa… No need to be afraid. Gokudera won't bite." Yamamoto grinned in assurance. "Nor will I… Ahaha!"

Yamamoto's eyes focused on the other's injury so he failed to see the smirk on the boy's face. Suddenly the sliding door to the clinic opened again but this time…

"A-Aneki! Urgh-!" Gokudera fainted to the floor with a 'thud' and Yamamoto turned to the other. He failed to see the boy taking off his cap to reveal his identity.

"A-Aneki, w-what are you d-doing here?" Gokudera asked his sister who flipped her hair.

"Tsuna called me." Bianchi said. Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes widened.

"Tsuna?"

"Jyuudaime? W-Why?" Gokudera gasped out. Bianchi bent down and easily lifted Gokudera over her shoulder.

"For love!" She said before she winked at Yamamoto and then left, sliding the door close behind her.

"Wha-?" Yamamoto wasn't able to fully voice out his confusion when suddenly his was pulled back and pushed up against the wall. Amber eyes met dazed orange ones once more.

"T-Tsuna-!" Yamamoto gasped as the brunet bit on his earlobe.

"Hey." Tsuna said coolly as he begun kissing the other all over his neck. Yamamoto groaned as he tried to fight Tsuna's grip on his shoulders, but the brunet was too strong.

Tsuna's face shifted in the direction of his rain guardian. They were practically nose to nose and to Yamamoto's astonishment his face was heating up once more due to the close contact.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna practically purred and the rain guardian was lost in the other's eyes. The brunet began kissing the other slowly, first on the forehead, then on both cheeks, afterwards on the corner of the idol's mouth…

"T-Tsuna…?" Yamamoto said softly his eyes widening as the Vongola licked his own lips.

"Mine." Tsuna whispered lowly as he leaned in and…

"EXTREME!" Came a sudden shout and Tsuna jumped away from Yamamoto just in time to dodge a stray boxing glove headed his way.

The rain guardian slid to the floor, his face red as he looked up at Ryohei's entrance.

"Doctor Shamal! I'm extremely sorry for throwing my gloves but the door was just too extreme!" Ryohei shouted. Whatever he was saying wasn't making any sense at all.

"Tch, so many interferences…" Tsuna said which caught both Yamamoto and Ryohei's attention.

"Oh Sawada! You're extremely here too!" Ryohei said but then his eyes widened when Tsuna began to run towards him.

"Sempai! Don't let Tsuna get away!" Yamamoto shouted as he scrambled up.

"Osu!" Ryohei said as he extended his arms. "Now Sawada, give big brother an extreme hug-!"

"Not happening…" Tsuna murmured as he punched Ryohei on the face making the boxer fall back in surprise.

"Sempai!" Yamamoto called out worriedly. "Wait, Tsuna-!"

But it was too late, the brunet was already gone. Just in time too, because a few seconds later, Reborn appeared.

"Hmph, he got away huh?" Reborn said as he looked down on Ryohei. "That's a good punch… and he used Bianchi too. He's become really tactical. I guess Giannini was right when he said Tsuna's combat ability and brains will improve."

"Kid, I'm sorry." Yamamoto said his amber eyes softening in regret. "I couldn't fight back."

"It's fine. At least you put up more of a fight than Gokudera." Reborn said in assurance. "So Ryohei and Gokudera are both out of the game, huh? I guess we can only rely on the other guardians."

"Eh?" Yamamoto said but Reborn just smirked.

* * *

><p>"Hm, Gokudera-kun and onii-san are both out." Tsuna stated coolly as he sat on the branch of a tree with a cool stare. "Reborn's the only obstacle left. Unless…" Tsuna's eyes narrowed just as he spotted a familiar eye-patched girl entering the Namimori gate.<p>

_Of course. He involved the rest of my guardians. _Tsuna thought as he jumped down from the tree and ran out of sight.

He failed to see a violet eye following his movements just before he vanished.

"Boss."

_Kufufufu… How interesting._

* * *

><p>"…And so, that's what happened." Reborn explained to Hibari and Lambo who were by at that time already in the clinic.<p>

"Gyahaha! Maman will ground Dame-Tsuna for drinking!" Lambo said superiorly.

"Oi, oi…" Yamamoto said as he sweat dropped and tried to calm Lambo down.

"The solution to this problem is easy akanbou." Hibari gave Yamamoto a steely glare and the rain guardian let out as sheepish laugh. "Use him as a bait to catch the herbivore."

"I was just thinking that, Hibari." Reborn smirked.

"Ahaha?" Yamamoto laughed uncomfortably. But then he was saved when the door opened.

"Chrome, thanks for coming." Reborn said to the girl who entered.

"Anything for boss." Chrome said as she gave a small bow to the occupants of the room. Lambo ran up to her asking for candy. The girl smiled as she fished out a small candy and gave it to the cow child.

"Good. I'm sure you heard the details from Mukuro?" Reborn asked the half-mist guardian who nodded. "Glad to see we're in understanding terms. Now, for the plan."

Everyone turned to look at Yamamoto who gulped uneasily.

_Help me, Tsuna._

* * *

><p>"U-Uhm I don't think this will work." Yamamoto said as he let out a strained chuckle. He was currently tied on the roof of Namimori, his body dangerously dangling above the ground, at least five stories high.<p>

"Nonsense, the fact that you are in danger and so easy for the taking will lure out that No-good student of mine." Reborn said confidently. Right now in Yamamoto's eyes, the kid was invisible because he had skillfully concealed himself against the wall with the use of a cloth painted like the colors of the wall.

"A-Ah, but still-" Yamamoto started but then paused when he heard the unmistakable sound of something flying closer to where he was.

Reborn smirked. "Speak of the devil."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out in a worried and serious voice. It made the guardian's eyes widen and his heart beat faster as the Vongola came into sight. "Hold on-!"

But then before Tsuna could cut the rope and catch his guardian, a certain prefect suddenly came in front of him, blocking the boss.

"Herbivore." Hibari said his eyes flashing dangerously as he stood on top of his needle sphere form, Roll. Practically, Roll, Hibari's hedgehog, was floating in mid-air.

"Hibari." Tsuna's eyes narrowed and a frown made its way to his face. "Don't interfere."

The prefect's eyes glinted. "Too late."

Tsuna's gloves clashed with Hibari's tonfas as the two began their combat on air.

"Chrome, now!" Reborn called out and Tsuna's eyes widened when tentacles suddenly came out of one of the windows and tried to curl themselves around Tsuna.

"This is…" Tsuna muttered as he got away in time.

"Boss, I'm sorry…" Chrome said and Tsuna saw her by the window with her staff twirling as more tentacles came out to catch him.

"Hmph." Tsuna twisted in mid-air as he avoided both Hibari and the attack of the illusions. Yamamoto watched the fight, his eyes worried for Tsuna. Just as the brunet turned in the air while propelling himself using his flames, Yamamoto caught Tsuna's eyes.

For a second, the two best friends looked at each other blankly. However, Tsuna's expression changed to that of a gentle smile and Yamamoto's eyes widened when suddenly, the young boss began flying straight towards him, perfectly dodging the tentacles, Hibari's hedgehogs, and tonfas.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna muttered as he grabbed Yamamoto's shoulders when he reached the other.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said smiling gently but Tsuna's eyes widened when Yamamoto's form suddenly faded into mist. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he looked at Chrome. _An illusion!_

"Got you now, herbivore." Hibari whispered as he jumped down from Roll and headed straight towards Tsuna with his tonfas out.

Tsuna's rings shined and Natsu came out (looking strangely flushed as well). The small lion was perched shakily on top of Tsuna's gloves. "Cambio Forma, Modo Attaco!"

Hibari's eyes narrowed cautiously as Tsuna's gloves changed into Mittena di Vongola Primo.s

_Big Bang Axle! _Tsuna thought as he aimed it straight at Hibari whose eyes widened. The prefect was thrown away by the strong punch but thankfully Roll caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"K-Kuh…" Hibari said as he sat up. The strong punch made his arms numb since they were the ones who absorbed the impact. Natsu turned back into a lion and jumped on Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna turned around and landed on the roof to look for Yamamoto but then…

"Kufufufu…" Came a sadistic voice and Tsuna turned to face the source, his face blank. "Oya, oya… Sawada Tsunayoshi, I heard you've been such a nuisance… Why don't I take over your body now and save everybody the trouble of capturing you?"

"Mukuro…" Tsuna said as he lifted his fist in defense. Natsu jumped down the Vongola's shoulder and ran off. "Don't make me fight you, too."

"Too late." Mukuro said as he extended his arm and owl landed on it. "Cambio Forma."

Mist surrounded Mukuro's body as the owl transformed into Daemon Spade's lens. "Hm, you've powered up quite a bit." Mukuro said as he looked at Tsuna through the lens. "Why don't we see your weakness?"

The illusionist's eyes widened when he saw a name pop out of the lens.

**Yamamoto Takeshi.**

"Oya, how interesting." Mukuro stated and as he said that, he banged his staff on the ground. Tsuna's eyes widened when a perfect replica of Yamamoto appeared. This Yamamoto however was wearing civilian clothes and had his sword with him. There was also a serious look on his eyes that made Tsuna shiver.

"Go Yamamoto Takeshi, and finish your beloved boss." Mukuro said. The Yamamoto illusion ran towards Tsuna with a frown and swung his sword just as the brunet jumped away.

Mukuro laughed as Tsuna avoided Yamamoto's strikes. "Now what will you do? Will you fight your most beloved guardian or surrender your body to me-"

_A-Ano, Mukuro-sama… _Came Chrome's voice in his mind. Mukuro snapped his attention towards the girl. _Please look there…_

Mukuro looked up and his eyes widened. The Vongola had the Yamamoto illusion already pinned to the floor.

"Hm…" Tsuna said as he leaned forward to look at the struggling illusion of Yamamoto. He placed a hand on the other's face and the illusion blushed at the contact. Tsuna sighed in disappointment. "As expected, the illusion can never beat the real thing." As Tsuna said that, he hit Yamamoto at one point in the neck making the illusion vanish.

"Impossible." Mukuro said as his eyes hardened. "He's too strong." Tsuna stood up straight and glared at Mukuro's direction.

"Where's Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked as his eyes narrowed.

The illusionist laughed. "Well, I guess you deserve to know since you beat my illusions…" The mist guardian pointed to a certain spot in the roof. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he walked towards that place.

"Arcobaleno…" Mukuro said when Tsuna was out of earshot. Reborn took off his disguise as he stood behind Mukuro.

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"I think I have reached my limit." Mukuro's eyes shadowed. "Take care of Chrome for me… She is still recovering from yesterday's fever…"

As Mukuro said that his body became surrounded by mist and his figure slowly fell backwards. Thankfully, someone was able to catch Chrome before she landed on the ground.

"Thanks Hibari." Reborn said to the prefect who caught the unconscious girl. "Take her to the clinic. I'm sure Shamal will take care of her since she is a girl."

Hibari frowned but Reborn understood. "I'll give you two fights as a thanks."

Without a word, Hibari walked towards the door carrying Chrome in his arms on his way to the clinic.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Lambo-san is bored!" Lambo cried as he rolled around on the floor and Yamamoto chuckled.

"Maa… maa… I'm sure the fight will be over soon and you won't be bored for long." Yamamoto assured the little kid.

"Lambo-san should be the one defeating Dame-Tsuna! Lambo-san is super strong so it should be him!" Lambo complained. The rain guardian patted the other on his head.

"It's better to leave this to Hibari and the others, Lambo. Besides, isn't guarding me enough?" Yamamoto asked with a gentle smile.

"Che. Maybe, but you should be very happy that the great Lambo-san is guarding you!" Lambo said proudly and Yamamoto chuckled.

"Hai, hai…"

But then the two were suddenly distracted when footsteps invaded the silence.

"Lambo." Came the deep voice of the HDWM Tsuna. Yamamoto looked up his eyes wide. Did Tsuna beat Hibari and Chrome?

"Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo said excitedly as he pulled out his pink grenades. "You've finally come to let the great Lambo-san defeat you! Gyahaha!"

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna warily as the brunet smiled and kneeled down to be on eye-level with the cow child.

"Lambo, I'll give you this bag of grape candy if you leave Yamamoto and me alone." Tsuna said and as he said that he took out a bag of Lambo's most favorite candy.

The grenades in Lambo's hands dropped as he begun to drool. "Grape candy!" He reached out and grabbed them. "You got yourself a deal Dame-Tsuna!"

And with an obnoxious laugh, Lambo ran off leaving Yamamoto in the mercy of his boss. Yamamoto gave off an exasperated smile.

"So much for guarding me… Oh well." Yamamoto shrugged. However Yamamoto was pulled out of his exasperation when he saw Tsuna advancing towards him. The rain guardian held up his hands defensively.

"Tsuna-!" Yamamoto said but then he stopped when he felt himself pressed up against the wall once more. Oh shoot.

Gloved fingers wasted no time in placing themselves against Yamamoto's face as the rain guardian felt the familiar feeling of his face heating up at the contact. Tsuna smirked at the other's expression and he leaned in and let his breath fan the other's face for a while.

"T-Tsuna…" Yamamoto said softly but was distracted by glowing eyes looking intently into his.

The brunet leaned forward and initiated a feather-light contact with their lips before pulling back teasingly and licking his lips. Yamamoto's eyes widened, unable to believe that Tsuna just kissed him (barely) on the lips. That's when he began to doubt their relationship as friends…

Because surely, friends don't do these things right?

They also don't do what Tsuna did earlier but Yamamoto won't get it unless you're straight forward and kiss him right on the lips.

"W-Wait-! Mmph!" Yamamoto said but was stopped by a pair of hot lips crushing against his forcefully. The rain guardian tried his best to fight off the other since he knew Tsuna would probably sulk once he goes back to normal, not to mention the fact that their friendship would become awkward if he let this continue any further… but Tsuna was just too strong in his current state.

Tsuna bit Yamamoto's lip gently and licked on it but when the rain guardian refused to admit entrance, he ran his gloved hand through the other's hair and massaged his scalp.

It was hard trying to ignore how good that felt but Yamamoto remained strong. Tsuna pulled back his face looking hurt and Yamamoto felt the need to apologize somehow. The Vongola moved forward again and kissed the other on the lips tentatively. It was only a light peck as he pulled back again.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said his voice soft and sensual making the guardian shiver. His glowing orange eyes made Yamamoto feel like he should obey the other and let him be but then…

_Listen Yamamoto… _He remembered the voice of the kid before they hatched out the plan. _There is a chance that we won't be able to catch Tsuna despite having both Mukuro and Hibari there. In the end, the one who will be caught might be you…_

_Yap, definitely the one caught right now. _Yamamoto thought as Tsuna leaned in and began kissing his neck. He bit back a groan as Tsuna licked the skin below his ear.

_I'm sure you've noticed how assertive Tsuna is being throughout the whole time he's in this state. Correct? _Reborn told him and he nodded numbly.

Yap, pushing him against the floor and the wall and just forcefully kissing him was definitely assertive.

_Now, that in there lies the solution… _Reborn said seriously._ You can't have him always taking the lead. This time, you have to be the one who's assertive so you can get back the normal Tsuna._

_The normal Tsuna… _Yamamoto thought determinedly. HDWM Tsuna pulled back from kissing Yamamoto and he looked at the other dazedly. The rain guardian swallowed thickly as he looked back into those eyes.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said determinedly and the other focused his attention towards him. "I'm sorry Tsuna, I don't mean to take advantage of you in this state but…"

Yamamoto's eyes flashed seriously and Tsuna's eyes widened when Yamamoto suddenly snaked his arms around the other's waist.

The two of them fell to the ground with Yamamoto pinning the other in the cage of his arms. He knew he only had seconds, since Tsuna had become incredibly strong that he could push off Yamamoto at any time. However, the HDWM Tsuna seemed frozen by the serious look in Yamamoto's eyes.

"Sorry!" Yamamoto said as he closed his eyes and captured the other's lips in a gentle kiss.

There was a, well Yamamoto could only call it a 'click'.

The rain guardian felt electricity surge up his veins at the contact of their lips and his eyes opened as he watched Tsuna's orange eyes transforming back to brown. The light on the other's eyes went out and the hands holding onto Yamamoto fell limp as the brunet's eyes closed.

Sure that the other had finally snapped out of the drunken haze, Yamamoto sighed and pulled back. He got off Tsuna and leaned against the wall tiredly in a sitting position.

Finally, everything was over. But then, the start of his awkward relationship with Tsuna was just about to begin.

"It doesn't have to be awkward." Came a familiar babyish voice and Yamamoto looked up to see Reborn.

"Kid, hey…" Yamamoto greeted. "What do you mean by 'it doesn't have to be awkward'?"

"I mean it as it is." Reborn said simply. "You like Dame-Tsuna don't you?"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he smiled tiredly. "Yeah… I'm sure by now, everyone knows that I like Tsuna what with all that blushing and letting him take control the whole time he was like this, and not even fighting back…"

"That's good." Reborn said referring to the fact that Yamamoto liked Tsuna and not on the other things. "Because Tsuna likes you too."

Silence. Stunned silence.

"What?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes wide.

"You don't honestly think that he would jump you for no reason, right?" Reborn said as he crossed his arms. "That no-good student of mine has it bad for you."

Yamamoto laughed and awkward laugh. "That's impossible, someone as great as Tsuna couldn't…-"

"-like you?" Reborn finished with a raised eyebrow. "But he does. Funny, he said the exact same thing to me once…"

_Someone as great as Yamamoto couldn't like me._

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said as he looked at the brunet on the floor.

"If I were you, I'd confess the moment he wakes up..." Reborn said as he looked at where Yamamoto was looking. "…before he starts avoiding you from guilt and embarrassment. He'll probably put one and one together and realize what he'd done."

"O-Okay…" Yamamoto said as his face flushed. Tsuna's eyes fluttered slowly as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Yamamoto'.

"I'll be going now. Will the two of you be alright?" Reborn asked and Yamamoto grinned.

"Definitely." Yamamoto said in assurance and Reborn smirked.

"Good." And with that, he left the two love birds alone by the corner of the roof.

Reborn took out his cell phone as he dialed someone's number.

"Hello?"

"Giannini, good work on the bullet." Reborn complimented the up-and-coming mechanic.

"It was no trouble at all Reborn-san!" Giannini said proudly and then he added in an unsure tone. "Did the uhm- vodka have any effect? Are you sure that it was alright pouring them on the experimental HDW bullets?"

"Giannini, you should have more confidence on my suggestions." Reborn smirked and he looked sideways at Yamamoto and Tsuna- now awake- who were both conversing with deep blushes.

"They worked perfectly, just as I expected."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>You know, there should really be a KHR movie... There should! And in this movie Tsuna's guardians won't be just standing there as their boss fights and also this time Tsuna can you know, actually die but then he has to be brought back to life! And also, his future self's face will finally be revealed! If KHR's movie is like that I'd be happy girl!

Anyway, sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspellings... I hope you enjoy :D


End file.
